Activity monitors have become popular as a tool for promoting exercise and a healthy lifestyle. In addition to keeping time, an activity monitor can include a wide variety of devices for providing biometric information, such as for example a pulse monitor for monitoring heart rate, and an accelerometer which can measure motions such as steps taken while walking or running to provide an estimate of an amount of calories used. Moreover, user-specific information such as age, gender, height and weight can be used to tailor the estimate to the user. Such monitors can be worn on the wrist or arm, for instance. The monitor can be worn during an intended workout period or as a general, all day, free living monitor, where the user may perform specific exercises at some times while going about their daily activities at other times, e.g., including sitting, standing and sleeping.
A typical monitor may be affixed to a wrist or arm with a pair of straps which fold around the wrist or arm, and then affix to each other with a clasp having mating portions on the respective straps. Often, a first strap will have holes along at least a portion of the length of the strap, and the second strap will have a pin which mates in one of the holes of the first strap. The straps may be adjusted for wrists and arms of different sizes by choosing to mate the pin within the appropriate hole along the length of the first strap.
For reasons including aesthetics and the tensile strength of the first strap, it may be desirable to space the holes at least a predetermined distance from each other along the first strap. While satisfying aesthetic and strength criteria, spacing the holes as such may have a disadvantage in that a user may find that placing the pin in a first hole results in the monitor being too large around the wrist or arm, while placing the pin in the next adjacent hole results in the monitor being too small around the wrist or arm.